Fall of the Other World
by Dave Mosicant
Summary: A Demon creates an Army in the Other World and atttacks the earth.


Majin Vegeta is trapped in hell after killing himslef to destroy majin buu. He has planed to get out of it and kill goku in the other world. But unknown to Vegeta Gohan has also been killed and is in the other world with goku.   
Majin Vegeta Has gotton permision fromt he Ruler to give a message to King Ki in the Other world. He leaves to go there in a day.   
  
Goku, Gohan, King Ki, Bubbles, and Gregory were on King Ki's new 'planet', a rock goku made after blowing up King Ki's originall planet.  
Goku was eating, as usuall as King Ki walked in his hut.   
"Goku, stop eating or you will make us all starve to death because you ate all the food"  
"Aww, Come on King Ki, were in the other world we cant die"  
"Then you have no need to eat," King Ki pulled goku outside, "And you have a need to get this rock looking like my planet"  
"But It does, look... its round?"  
"Ha, Nice try Goku. Fix it"  
"Ok... Come on Gohan!"  
Gohan looked over from training.   
"Oh no, Goku you blew up my perfect planet your going to fix it!" King Ki looked towards gohan, "Get back to your training"  
Goku siged and started to plant grass seeds all over using little clumps of dirt. This went on for about 10 minutes untill Pikon showed up.   
"Hey Pikon!" Goku waved to him.   
"Whats up Goku?" Pikon landed.  
"Just fixing King Ki's home," Goku whispered to him, "Hes still pissed off about me blowing it up"  
Pikon lauphed, "Well I got to get going, good bye Goku"  
  
The Next day...  
It was lunch time. Majin Vegeta stood ready to be transported.  
"Are you ready?" Said the creature transporting him.   
"Yes now get on with it"  
"okay..."  
There was a flash and Vegeta was on King Kis planet.   
"Vegeta!" Goku stood up.  
"Sit down Kakarot, I have brought a message for the Ki"  
"Well give it to me" King Ki said calmly  
"You come over here and get it. I am not your servent like Kakarot over here"  
King Ki approched him. Vegeta held out a peice of paper, then tore it up.   
"Heres your message," Vegeta turned Super Sayjin and punched King Ki, knocking him out, "Personally deliverd"  
GOku And Gohan stood up and turned Super Sayjin as well.   
"Lets get this over with Vegeta!"  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" A brilliant flash of light came from Gokus hands, hitting Vegeta, and then spliting into two smaller versions. Vegeta was fine.  
"What? How?"  
Vegeta lauphed. He powered up, the sky turned black and he became the power off super sayjin 2. He looked back at goku. Goku Had powered up as well. Lighting flashed in the distance.   
  
On Earth...  
Trunks and Goten were fighting, training outside in an open feild. They were both Super Sayjin.   
"Hey Trunks, look out!" Goten smiled and threw a very small energy blast at Trunks. Trunks flew up in the air and dodged the blast.   
"Goten is that the best you can do?"  
"Ya," Goten looked down at his feet, "But Ive been working on it for a long time..."  
"Thats okay, hey whats that?"  
Lighting shot down and a tall creature stood on a cloud infront of them. He was skiney and boney, very old.   
"h-who are you?" Trunks asked backing up.  
"No need to worry boy, I am a messenger from the Other world"  
  
"Vegeta I am sick and tired of your shit!"  
"Oh really, show me what you got then Kakorot!"  
Goku flew up to Vegeta and they began to punch and hit eachother as the occasinal lighting would hit down from the dark clouds above.   
"Im dissapoined Kakorot, I thought you would be much tougher than this. I could finish you off right now if i wanted"  
They continued to fight.  
Struggaling, King Ki regained conceisness and crawled over to gohan, who could barly do anything.  
"Gohan..."  
"King Ki? Whats happaning?"  
"Goku and Vegetas power level are too much for the Other World to hold. The Other world has summoned the storm to weaken there power"  
"what?"  
"The storm takes away some power every lighting flash"  
"So your saying they'll..."  
"If they keep on fighting like this, they will be totally destroyed, mind, and body. Witch will change the past and future, if goku was never around, then cell, freiza and everyone else will be alive, on earth"  
  
"The OTher world? Thats were our dads are!" Goten shouted.  
"Yes, And you need to save them"  
"what?"  
"Vegeta and Goku are fighting with there power levels too high for the Other world to handle. We need People with just enuff power to stop them, but not so much that they power will be drained out of all of you"  
"huh?"  
He sighed, "Vegeta and Goku and going to die because there power is too high, we need you too, because your levels are just right, to stop them"  
"Cant you do it? Your stronger than us?" Trunks asked.   
"My power is too high to stop them. If i try I will kill them because then our power will be automatticly drained because it is exeeding the limit"  
"Okay"  
"Goten, Gohan, get on. Your the only one who can save your fathers"  
They hoped on the cloud and another lightning strick hit them.  
  
"Vegeta, stop this, Why do you always want to fight me?"  
"You know why Kakorot," Vegeta charged up for an energy blast, "But this will be the end"  
Vegeta threw his blast. It covered up all of Goku, then It exploded, Goku hit the ground on his feet, his clothes torn and he had cuts all over him, Vegeta had one cut.  
"Looks like you will loose to me goku. Looks like my dream has come, your nightmare has awakened goku. why dont you give up now"  
"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
The two powerfull blasts hit eachother, Gokus Super Kamehameha overpowering Vegetas Final flash, knocking both of them back to hit vegeta, vegeta hit the ground and stood back up. He had more cuts and tears then Goku now.   
Goten and Trunks appeared in the middle of the two.  
  
Gohan looked at King Ki.  
"Gohan and Trunks were chosen by other world council"  
"For what?"  
"To stop them I think"  
  
"Listen to me!" Goten yelled over the wind and lighting, "If you guys keep fighting you'll die"  
"YOur power will be drained!" Trunks added in.  
"IF I shall go down I will go down with Kakorot. Now you two boys get out of my way"  
"No!"  
Gohan powered to super sayjin and stood by goku.  
"Goten! Im staying out of this fight!"  
"Okay Trunks!"  
Trunks flew over to Gohan and King Ki.   
"The goody goody sayjin and his son, how precios"  
"Vegeta stop now!"  
"What makes you think I will do that Kakorot?"  
Goten shot a blast and hit Vegetas arm. Barley hurting him. Vegeta lauphed and shot one back, throwing GOten into the ground and breaking his arm.  
GOku yelled and powered up allot. He eyed Vegeta and speed towards him, He hit his chest, breaking Vegetas rib. Then he broke his leg and threw a blast at His head. But Vegeta was alive, barley. Now in regular sayjin.  
Goku charged a spirit bomb.  
"Goku stop! YOur power is to great!" King Ki ran forward. several shots of lighting surrounded goku.  
Goku powered down untill he was at the lowest power he could go, about 100.   
THey clouds went away. Goten and Trunks dissapeard to earth. Vegeta dissapeard as well. King Ki went over to goku and gave him some sensu beans. He would recover in a day. The Messanger appeared behind king Ki.  
"You chose the fighters whisly, Yokan" King Ki said turning around.   
"I had to take your advice from your telephathic message, King Ki, you were right. Sayjins are strong at a young age"  
"Those two particulary, But why have you come here?"  
"To give you bad news, I am affraid. Goten and Trunks have seen the other world. The leader of the Other World has sent 20 worriers to capture them, then kill them before they could tell anyone"  
"What!?"  
"I tried to convince them to let the two go, but they wouldn't listen to me"  
"We must see the council"  
"Yes, let us go"  
  
20 inscet looking things with spears and wings appeared in the feild Goten and Trunks once were.  
"Large power source detected to the left, exactly one mile and thirty six feet away" One said in a robotic voice.   
The Insects took off flying about a foot off the ground, and they went left.   
  
"Goten! Can you belive it! We saved the Other World!"  
"Ya, but I hope my Dads okay"  
"Im sure hes fine Goten, hes fought allot more guys then My dad I know"  
They kept on running untill they came to another clearing.   
"Trunks, Wheres my house?"  
"What? Your lost?"  
"Its not My fault Trunks, im sorry..."  
"Great, now were lost"  
"Trunks?"  
"What now?"  
"Whats that noise?"  
A humming came up from behind the two. They looked behind them as the insect worriors surrounded them and landed.  
"You will come back to the other world"  
"Why?" Goten asked, not having any clue what was going on.   
"Wait, Goten I think there going to permenently put us there"  
"You mean..."  
"Ya"  
They powered up and Goten started kicking heads off some. Trunks threw energy blasts at them. The Insects threw spears, One hit Gotens shoulder, grazing it. Goten Powered up more and kicked that ones body and his leg went right threw it. There was a loud scream as Trunks was being held by 2 of the creatures.   
"Let him go!" Goten yelled.  
"You Come back to the other world" It repeated.   
Goten jumped forward and tore the twos heads off. They were all gone.   
  
"I understand you concearn for the boys..."  
"Then Why don't you do anything about it?"  
"They have seen the other world," The Council Representative said, "They cannot live on earth knowing what the other world is like"  
"Erase there memories" King Ki said.  
"We cant"  
"What? What do you mean we cant?"  
"We don't have that technology"  
"Obviosly This place cannot do much," Yokan said, "Where is all the energy going? It cant hold 2 level 2 super sayjins? And now we cant erase memories, instead we kill them?"  
"All our energy Is none of your..."  
"I am a Ki. I demand to know" King Ki steped forward.  
"Fine, If you really need to know where all our Damn money is going! We are building an army. Of Androids. Similar to Dr. Geros developments. But Stronger. The Energy from this world is going into each Android. We sent 20 of these Androids after Goten and Trunks. And we know they will do well..."  
"Sir," A man enteted the room, "The Androids have been defeated by Goten and Trunks"  
"What!?"  
King Ki began to lauph.  
"What were there maximum power levels?"  
"Around 5000 sir"  
"Hmm... Take the energy from Gohan and Goku. But them into two, 'super' androids. Send them out after them"  
"Yes sir"  
King Ki stoped lauphing.   
"I'm glad you do not see things to funny now"  
"Yokan get us back to my planet!"  
  
"Goku!" King Ki ran off Yokan's cloud. To find Gokus body gone. As well as Gohans, "We were to late. They have stolen there energy. They are now, unegsistante"  
"What!?" Yokan's eyes widened in terror  
"Freiza, Cell, Captain Ginu, everything Goku and Gohan killed is alive. Everything is changed."  
  
"Whats happaning now Trunks?"  
The earth was shaking the grass now brown and lifeless, the sky red with black clouds. The trees dead. Everything in ruins. The shaking stoped.  
A green creature flew over head, "Look!"  
Trunks pointed up, "That looks like Cell, the creature my dad showed me, But Gohan killed him..."  
"Whats wrong with earth?"  
2 blue versions of the insect looking things appeared behind the two.   
"Come back to the other world"  
Trunks tried to kick it, but the android grabbed his leg and slammed him against the ground.   
Goten tried to do the same, but he was starangled, He could breath and his arm couldnt break the Androids hand away because it was broken.   
"T- Trunks"  
Trunks was being tossed around like he was a peice of paper. Being slammed agaist the ground.   
Goten held his hands out. A blast came out and hit the Android that had him. The Biggest blast Goten had ever made, The Android flew back and hit a dead tree, letting go of Gohan.   
"Trunks hold on!"  
Goten ran over to the Android that had Trunks. Goten ran up, rumped and yelled, "Kao-Ken, Times 10!" He powered up as he knocked that Android back and he jumped down To Trunks. He could see Trunks was hurt badly. It was up to him now.   
  
"Yokan! We haft to get down there! I can sense Trunks dieing"   
"I cant without permission from the Council"  
"Then We go to the council"  
"What?"  
"We will fight. This is a battle only we can win. Now we will Limit the power of the Other World"  
"Lets go"  
  
Goten started at the two androids, getting more angry as they walked forward, "Come Back to the other world"  
Goten yelled and turned Super Sayjin, Then he shot allot of small blasts at one of the androids. Goten was going crazy. His eyes were targeting both of them. The android not getting hit jumped forward. Goten stopped throwing energy blasts and flew in the air to the other andriod He spun and kicked him. The Adroid flew back. Then the one on the ground shot a kamehameha at Goten, knocking him down on the ground on his broken arm.   
The Androids began to walk forward again.   
  
"Let the Army of Androids go!" came a voice from the Council.   
150 Androids began patrolling the area.   
Yokan and King Ki had just killed the Representive after he let the Androids loose. Yokan powered up more and King Ki walked out to fight the 5 Androids trying to get into the Representives office. They broke down the door and fought. The Androids were dead soon after.   
"King Ki!"  
"Yes Yokan?"  
"We need to see If theres a way to stop these Androids before we get to Earth"  
"Yokan! You do that! I will go With Pikon to earth, He knows whats going on, he was flying by my planet when Vegeta came. I will find him"  
"Okay, Good luck King Ki"  
"Good Luck to you to"  
  
Goten stood up.   
"You don't like to give up do you"  
"You must go back to the other world"  
"NEVER!"  
Goten lunged forward at the one who spoke and tore off its arm. His eyes were red with anger as his hair got longer, he was at Super Sayjin 3.   
"Stop Fucking trying to kill me and my freinds!!!!!!!!"  
The Android used his other arm to throw Goten on the ground again.  
This is when he realized That The energy of the androids were Gohan and Goku. The one without an arm was goku, the other was Gohan.   
"Dad! Its you!"  
"Come back to the other world"  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping the bad guys"  
"Trust me," It was Pikon, "His energy was stolen from the bad guys and put into him. He had no choice. Goku would not do that"  
Goten turned around to see him and King ki Helping Trunks.  
"Goten take Gohan Android, I will take the Goku one"  
"Ok" Gohan and Pikon started to fight.   
Gohan Android had seriosly hurt Goten bad.   
"Stop!!" Goten tackled the Android, knocking it down and spliting it in half.   
"Goten! Get away!" Pikon yelled   
Pikon was powering up. Goten ran away.   
"King Ki, Like you said we were going to Limit the Other Worlds power. Do a good job. See uf they can controll this"  
"Pikon stop!"  
"Whats happaning?" Goten asked.  
"This is," Pikon said ignoring Goten, "The Only way I can beat these two fully"  
"PIKON!!"  
Pikon burst open and blew a huge whole the the ground. A huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Everything was gone, exept for the body of goku and gohan, with halos. There power Level 200, and the android bodys were in peices all over the place.   
"Goku!"  
King Ki ran towards his body and kneeled down, "I will revive you"  
"W-will," Trunks tried to get up and talk to Goten, "Will it work if he re-revives him?"  
"Will what work?" Goten asked.  
"Everything turing back to normall" He couphed heavily and lyed back down.  
"I don't know"  
A glow came from King Ki's hands onto Gokus head. Goku started to wink and get back up, his Power Level turning back to normal.  
"King Ki..." He said, "What Happened to this place... It dosnt look like the other world?"  
"Its not Goku. Your on earth, Your energy was stolen. For a while you were non-existante. Instead your power was this Android," King Ki pointed the the peices, "The same happened to Gohan. With you two non existante everything you've done was undone, what youve undone has been done. Freiza, Cell, Ginu, Raditz, everything is alive"  
"How did my energy get stolen?"  
"The Other world. They are building an army of Androids, Yokan is up there trying to destroy them. The Other world wants Goten and Trunks dead because they saw the other world, so they had to use your power to try and kill Goten and Trunks"   
"What? That isnt like the other world to do at all!"  
"I know"  
  
"Yokan! It was Pikon from behind him"  
"Pikon! I thought you were on earth"  
They talked as they fought off Androids.   
"I killed myself, Soon I will be non existante becasue I died twice"  
"Then everything you did will be undone..."  
"Yes, but I haven't done allot. So its no big deal"  
"How is earth?"  
"Fine. Goku and Gohan are back, but Trunks is badly hurt. And so it Goten"  
"Shit"  
"What?"  
"It was supposed to be destroyed by now"  
Yokans skin split apart. A large red creature about 10 feet tall, boney, and frighting to look at. Wings with a 20 foot span.   
"Y- Yokan?  
"I am not Yokan. I am AntiYokan, a demon from inside him..."  
"You mean that Yokan was part Demon!"  
"Yes, see i went into his body about a week ago, but I needed him to lower his power for me to emerge"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Destroy this misrible place, then destroy Earth. From doing that I will gain the highest achivements from Hell"  
"Hell will give you nothing"  
"We shall see"  
AntiYokan grabbed Pikons face and crushed his head. But It was impossible for Pikon to die a third time, because he was supposed to be non existante, so he was still alive and lyed there sufforing.   
AnitYokan lauphed and shot a blast at the other world, before it hit he gather allot of Androids and they went to earth.   
  
"What now?" Goku asked.  
A portal opened up in the sky. The Andriods and AntiYokan stepped out.   
"Come on!" King Ki yelled after reviving Gohan, "Thats A demon, a strong one. Lets get out of here!"  
They ran and took cover in the forest then watched.   
  
Cell and Freiza flew up to the demon, "We want to help you kill Goku and the others"  
"That is my job"  
"We WILL help you"  
"No, you wont"   
AntiYokan held out a hand and blasted Them. Killing them in one shot.   
  
"No way" Gohan said, his eyes widening.  
"He just killed Cell and Freiza in one hit!" Goku exclaimed.   
"There is know way we can stop him! Goten said.   
"Yes there is..." Trunks said weakly  
"How?" Goten asked.  
"The Dragonballs. Since Goku was non existante, The Dragon balls shouldnt have been moved. You know exactly where they should be"  
"Thats right!" Goku lauphed, "Goten, go to the mountains and under a lake, there will be one. Gohan, The desert and the city. King Ki..."  
"Hey wait! Im not going..."  
"King Ki you and trunks take the one in the feild and the one from the Gaurdian of earth"  
"Lets go!"  
  
One day later...  
They met back. Androids were patrolling the area and AntiYokan was still alive.  
"Hurry! Put them together!"  
A dragon apeared into the sky.  
  
Anti Yokan saw the dragon and sped over to him.   
  
"What is you wish?"  
"We want..." Goten said  
"Not so fast!" AntiYokan was in the air next to the dragon, "I cant let you do this. So I will kill you off one by one," He shot a little blasts threw trunks head, he died, "Soon everything will be going good. Everyone will get there way. Trunks and goten will be in the other world, Goku, Gohan, and Pikon will be non existante. I will get my reward. And The other worlds army of Androids will rule earth!"  
"What is you wish?" The dragon repeated.   
"Shut up!" AntiYokan tried to attack the dragon, But he Dragon's eyes flashed and AntiYokan exploded.   
"What is your wish?"  
"We want everything to be back to normall, reverse us back in time to when Vegeta came on King Ki's Planet"  
"It shall be done..."  
There was a big flash of light.   
  
  
They were back.   
"King Ki! We did it everythings back!"  
"Yes goku, we did a fine job"  
Vegeta appeared.  
"Sit down Kakarot, I have brought a message for the Ki"  
"Well give it to me" King Ki said calmly  
"You come over here and get it. I am not your servent like Kakarot over here"  
King Ki stood still, Goku dashed forward and grabbed the message, he read it outloud, "Ki, Your Other World has an army of Androids. We don't care. But We have seen the future. We like it untill the army destroys this world. A demon inside of Yokan has told us that The way to turn them off is to stop Vegeta and Goku from fighting. Then the Army will not have the power stolen from them"  
"Well," said the Ki, "We have seen the future as well. Vegeta, go back to where you belong."  
"Your pushing you luck Ki"  
King Ki told the transporter that Vegetas job was done, He dissapeared.   
"What about Yokan?"  
"Hell will soon bring him back to."  
"Oh"  
"Ya so get back to building my planet, pronto!"  
"But..."  
"For the last time do it Goku!" 


End file.
